Sakura's high school adventure
by Jenix
Summary: Sakura transfere to a new school and makes dangerous friends and rivals. Her boys friend develope feelings for her acts and one of all of them hope to win her heart. Sakuraxcentric, HinataxNaruto, TentenxLeeHave to, InoxShikamaru. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Jenny: Hi everyone! This is chapter 1 on 'Sakura's High School Adventure'. Hope you'll enjoy!

Sakura: Today, only the main character will do the disclaimer and the room will get bigger.

Jenny: That's right, Sakura-chan and now, would you do the disclaimer?

Sakura: She does not own Naruto and the song 'Planetarium' by Otsuka Ai.

School uniform: Girls: Blue skirt and white collar shirt. Boys: Blue pants and white collar shirt with a blue tie.

Chapter 1: Sakura the new student

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous of my first school year Jack," said Sakura. Sakura was rich, have emerald green eyes, and long blossom pink hair.

"Don't worry Sakura, I assure you that it'll be alright," said Jack. Jack is her limo driver and sometimes they hang out as best buddies.

"Thanks Jack, I knew I can count on you," Sakura smiled at Jack. Then they arrive to the school called Konoha High School. Jack got out of the limo and helped Sakura open the door. Sakura got out with her school bag.

"See you in the afternoon Sakura," with that Jack drove off.

"Bye," Sakura wave. Then Sakura turned around and saw a huge building in front of her.

"Wahhh… It's so big," Sakura was amaze and excited.

"What do you expect," said a voice in front of her, Sakura trail her eyes to the voice and what she saw in front of her was a long black hair person with onyx eyes. He was leaning on the wall in front of the school.

"Umm… big," Sakura answered. He got off of the wall and walked towards Sakura, and then he stopped in front of her.

"My name is Itachi and I'm here to escort you to the office," said Itachi. Then Sakura looked at him with puppy eyes. Itachi only sweatdropped at her reaction, usually he gets hearts in girls eyes.

"Itachi means weasel, your name is so kawaii!" Sakura squeal and then unexpected to Itachi, she gave him a bear hug. Then Itachi pull out of the hug and glare at her.

"Don't you ever hug me girl," said Itachi murderously.

"Aww… Weasel-kun is shy, how kawaii!" said Sakura. Itachi blush a little so if you look closely, you'll see a blush.

"Don't call me that and let's just go," then he walk towards the front door, but Sakura ran through the door before he ever gets in first.

"_Holy shit! If she gets lost, I'll be dead,"_ thought Itachi. As he ran in, he sweatdropped at the site where Sakura is ordering an ice cream. She came back with a vanilla ice cream in her hand.

"Want a bite Weasel-kun?" ask Sakura as she hand him her vanilla.

"No and let just go now."

"But I'm not-" Sakura was interrupted when Itachi took her ice cream and ate all the it in one bite and drag Sakura to the office.

"Okay Weasel-kun, you can let go of me now," with that Itachi let go of Sakura. Sakura stood up and dust her skirt.

"Hey Weasel-kun, I'll race you to the office. If I win you've have to give me a piggy back ride to my first class room for a day," said Sakura.

"What happen if I win?" he ask.

"Then I'll give you 100 dollars," Itachi thought of this then nodded.

"3…2…1…GO!" With that Itachi ran and made to the office. He smirked for victory, but frown when he saw Sakura in the office talking to the assistant for her schedule.

"_How the hell did she get here so fast?" _He thought. As Sakura came out of the office, she turns to Itachi with a smirk.

"I believe I won," Itachi sigh, turn around, and crouch down for Sakura to get on. Sakura happily got on his back. As he started to walk, everybody whisper and laugh silently at the site. Itachi only ignore them and he wanted to end this quickly.

"What is you locker number?" said Itachi.

"It says it's in 3rd floor 382," said Sakura. Itachi nodded and headed towards the stairs. When they reach the 3rd floor, Itachi saw his friends leaning against the lockers. When they saw Sakura riding on Itachi's back, they chuckled, Itachi only glare at them.

"Itachi, why do you have a girl on your back?" ask a blond hair guy with blue eyes.

"Shut up Deidara," said Itachi.

"He lost the bet and my name is Haruno Sakura," said Sakura. She hopped off of Itachi's back and walk towards the guy who looked like a fish.

"What is your name," ask Sakura.

"My name is Kisame," he shows his teeth's, but Sakura wasn't afraid so she gave him a bear hug like Itachi.

"Itachi your fish friend is so kawaii!" she squeals.

"I'm not a fish girl and get off of me," Sakura got off of him.

"Whatever fishy-chan," she giggled and walked towards Deidara.

"Is it Deidara?" ask Sakura. He smirked down on her and nodded. She hugs him, a friendly hug.

"I always like hugging people who are friendly looking," Deidara hug her back, but around the waist. Sakura looked at the other one.

"What is your name?" she asks not breaking the hug.

"My name is Sasori," said the red hair. Then with an inhuman speed Sakura disappear in Deidara's arm and appear in front of Sasori and gave him a hug.

"An animals name is so kawaii!" she squeals again and broke out the hug.

"Come on Itachi and this time you don't have to carry me, but to carry my stuffs," Sakura dragged Itachi and wave at his friends, who wave back. A few minutes they were out of site that just only leaves the three boys alone.

"Damn that Sakura girl was hot," exclaim Deidara.

"She's ok," said Kisame.

"Well, I like her, she may be weird, but I have to agree with Deidara," said Sasori. Back to where Itachi and Sakura…

"Okay, here's my locker," said Sakura as she read the paper for the combination. When she put the right combination, it still didn't unlock.

"That's weird, I thought I put the right combination," Sakura tried it again, but still didn't work.

"Weasel-kun can you please help me," said Sakura with puppy eyes. This made Itachi blush a little and his eyebrow twitch, but nodded. Sakura handed him her paper and he tried her combination, but still locked. This made him irritated and he just hit the lock hard with his fist and it slightly opened.

"Wahh… Weasel-kun you're so strong and nice," Itachi only smirks. Sakura got the stuff she needed and hand him her books. On the way to their 1st period class, a boy who almost looked like Itachi, but shorter came up to us.

"Hey Itachi, you own me 2 bucks from yesterday," said the boy. Then his eyes trail to Sakura and smirked.

"And who might you be?" said Sasuke with a charm smiled. That made Itachi glare at him and Sakura smiled at him.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she introduce herself.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke and I see you've met me Nii-san."

"Wahh… Your Itachi's younger brother?" said Sakura in amazement.

"Yup and after school, do you want to grab a milkshake with me?" said Sasuke with a wink. (He's a flirty in this story)

"Get lost Sasuke," said Itachi.

"Sounds like Nii-san is jealous and it's not like she's your girlfriend," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"So how about it?"

"How about at lunch because I'm busy this afternoon and can Weasel-kun join us, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Weasel-kun?" With that Sasuke chuckled. This made Itachi glare daggers at him.

"I like how you act and you are a cute girl and no, Nii-san can't join us because he is having a meeting with his buddies," said Sasuke.

"Okay then," said Sakura.

**Lunchtime**

Sakura was walking down the halls and saw Sasuke leaning against the lunch door with a smirk on his face. Sakura ran towards him with a smile on her face.

"Hey," said Sasuke smoothly.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted back. As they walked in, Sasuke led Sakura to a table where his friends were.

"Yo Sasuke, who's your girly friend?" said a person with long brown hair and pearl eyes.

"Hi my name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura introduce herself, "and you guys are?"

"My name is Hyuga Neji."

"Shukaku no Gaara"

"Uchiha Sai, his cousin" (It just pops out of my head)

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto"

"Wahhh…. Neji-kun you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," said Sakura with puppy dog eyes, which made him smirk. Then she move towards Sai and expecting him.

"Sasuke-kun, is Sai-kun your twin cousin?" He only nodded.

"Sai-kun, do you think Sasuke-kun is annoying?" asked Sakura randomly.

"Yeah, I also think he's a dickless wonder with that person," he pointed at Naruto, which made both of them glare at him and Sakura giggled. Then she walked towards Gaara.

"Why do you have a tattoo on your forehead?" said Sakura.

"It means that I only love myself," he replied.

"Do you love me?"

"No," with that Sakura kiss him on the cheek, which made him blush a little and made the boys jealous as hell.

"How about now?" said Sakura.

"I like you now, but not love," he replied.

"What happen if I kiss you on the lips?" With that Gaara turns red and Sasuke drag her away from him.

"I think that's enough Sakura," said Sasuke with a jealous tone.

"Aww… Sasuke-kun's jealous, I think this would make you better," with that Sakura peck him on the lips. Sasuke stay still with cherry red all over his face and then Sakura shrug and walked to Naruto.

"Naruto, you look so kawaii with those whiskers on your face," said Sakura and gave him a hug. Then Itachi and his friends enter the cafeteria and sat at an empty lunch table.

"Hello students! Which one of you wants to sing a karaoke for today's lunch?" said the assistant principle Tsunade.

"Me!" shouted Sakura as she ran up to the stage.

"_This is going to be interesting,"_ thought all boys. (Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori)

"What is your name?" whisper Tsunade.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura whisper back.

"Okay folks Sakura here is going to sing for you guys, you ready?"

"Yup!" With that Tsunade hands her the microphone and then the music started to play

Yuuzukiyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe  
Tooku tooku kono sora no dakoka ni kimi wa irundarou _  
_Natsu no owari ni futari de nuke dashita kono kouen de mitsuketa Ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?

Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda  
Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku

Ikitaiyo kimi no tokoro e imasugu kakedashite ikitai yo  
Makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu  
Kazoe kirenai hoshizora ga imamo zutto kokoni arundayo   
Nakanaiyo mukashi kimi to mita kireina sora datta kara

Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no oto ga mimi ni nokoru  
Ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omounodeshou  
Chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurande ku  
Donnani omottatte kimi wa mou inai 

Ikitai yo kimi no sobani chiisakutemo chiisakutemo  
Ichiban ni kimi ga sukidayo tsuyoku irareru  
Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
Nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sorani 

Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo misetainda  
Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku

Ikitaiyo kimino tokoro e chiisana te wo nigiri shimete  
Nakitaiyo sorewa sorewa kirei na sora datta  
Negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo   
Nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni

**Back to reality**

When it ended, the room went quiet, and then people started to applause to Sakura and Sakura waved at them saying thank you to everyone. While in the back were a lot of shock faces.

Done!

Sakura: Well, we're sorry if the song takes up too much space.

Jenny: Yeah, we just want you guys to know what the words on the song were like. Anyways, see you guys later.

Sakura: Bye!


	2. Acting stupid

Jenny: Hi everyone! Here's the next chappy!

Sakura: Wow, took you long to update this story.

Jenny: I'm sorry… 'Sobs'

Sakura: Ok, we forgive you, right?

Fans: 'Nods'

Jenny: Thank you guys!

Sasuke: Anyways, what's this chapter about?

Jenny: Find it out Saucy-chan!

Sasuke: …

Sakura: While Sasuke-kun's speechless…

Jenny: We'll start the chapter.

Sakura: She does not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Acting stupid

The next period, Kisame had food poison so he had to stay home. While Sakura and Itachi walked towards to another class, actually Sakura skipped to class.

"Hey Weasel-kun, are you going to be in the same class with me this time," Sakura made puppy eyes. Itachi got use to it now, so he didn't twitch or anything. (Aww…)

"Yes Sakura…" he replied calmly.

"Yay!" Sakura jumps around him for happiness. This made him sweat drops, so he grabs the collar of the back of her shirt and drag her to English.

"But I want ice cream," Sakura complain. Sakura was hanging on the doorknob of the class door while Itachi and Deidara were pulling on each of her ankle. Everyone in the class sweat dropped at the scene.

"Sakura, just get it after school, un," said Deidara.

"I never join your evil army until I have ice cream!" Sakura yelled.

Then all of a sudden, there was an ice cream cone in front of her. Sakura's eyes sparkle and took the ice with two hands. Since she let go of the doorknob, she was flung backwards and landed on a hard thud against the wall. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi eyes widen and ran towards to see if she's okay, but sweat dropped to see that she's not hurt and happily eating ice cream.

"Thanks Saso-kun," She thank him. Sasori just nodded as in your welcome.

When the bell rang, Sakura sat in the back with the three boys sitting with her. So, you see, she's in one of the class with the three boys. Deidara sits behind Sakura, Itachi on the right, and Sasori left side. The teacher came in and sat down in the front of everyone which is his desk.

"Ok class, today we'll going to learn previous plurals," said Orochimaru. Then he spotted Sakura.

"You new girl," He pointed to her; everyone looked at her except for the girls who's jealous of her by sitting with the three hotties.

"I have a name you know and it's Haruno Sakura," Sakura corrected.

"How do you make a word for plural?" he ask.

"You put an s at the end of it," Sakura answers.

"When?"

Sakura sighs, "On weekends and holidays," Sakura almost shouted, this made everyone laugh and some boys chuckles.

"No Sakura," Then he looked at someone to give her an example, "Itachi, what's the plural for ox and make a sentence out of it."

"Oxen, the farmer uses its oxen," he answers.

"Sakura," he said.

"Yes ma'am?" she replied. Orochimaru twitch at the word 'ma'am'.

"I'm a boy Sakura," He corrected her.

"Sorry…" She apologizes.

"No matter. What's the plural for box?"

"Boxen," This made everyone laugh harder, "I bought two boxen of donuts."

"No Sakura," he sighs, "Let's try another one, Deidara, what's the plural for goose?"

"Geese, I saw a flock of geese, yeah," he answers.

"Sakura, what's the plural for moose?" he questions.

Then Sakura thinks a little, "Moosen!" Then everybody started to laugh their heads off, "I saw a flock of moosen! There are many of them, many much moosen," Almost everyone falls out of their desk and Orochimaru cut her off before she continues more.

"Sakura, Sakura… you're an embolus (sp?)," said Orochimaru with a twitchy eyebrow.

"Emboluslen," Sakura said again.

"I-I think, I'm going to dye," said one of the students.

"Ok everyone, take a deep breath and try to calm down," said Orochimaru, if anyone had an injury or died, the principle will torture him for that. Then everyone took a deep breath and calm down.

"What, you speaking German, Sakura?" he ask.

"German, Germaine, Jackson!" This made everyone start laughing again, "Jackson fudge chito!" Everyone started to laugh almost uncontrollable.

"Sakura what are you talking about?"

"I don't know, really I don't know," This made people fall out their chairs again.

"I'll save you guys!" said Sakura. She ran out of the room and came back with firefighter cloths on and a water hole aiming directly at the class.

"Water time!" Then she turns the water hole on and spares everyone except Orochimaru. All of the classmates were shivering from the water.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! You bitch! Look what you did to my cloths!" said one of the girls.

"C-Cold… C-Cold," said one of the boys. While they complain, Sakura cover her friends with warm towels and put a heater in front of them.

"Sorry for getting you guys wet, it's the only way to save you guys from dieing," Sakura said.

"Hn," said/hn Itachi and place his hands near the heater. Then Sakura came up behind Itachi.

"Weasel-kun, how about I make it up to you," to Itachi's surprise, Sakura gave him a big warm hug, the two boys that were her friends were jealous as hell, so is the fangirls.

"Don't think I forget you guys," then Sakura hug Deidara, he smirks at his friends and lays his head on her arm for a short time. When Sakura hugged Sasori, you can see a tint of blush on his cheek.

"Dude, are you blushing?" said Deidara with a sniggered while Itachi smirks.

"No way! I have to see this myself," Sakura went in front of him and look at his face, then stood up straight, "Kawaii! Saso-kun, is that your first time to be hug by a girl?" Sasori was now embarrassed, so he turns his head away. Sakura giggles at his reaction. Now let's see what the fc's has to say about this? (I just want to rub it off)

"OMG! That was Sasori-kun's first time to be hug by a girl?"

"That bitch took my opportunity to hug him first."

"Well, I could've done that."

"You? My ass, I much prettier then you, so I think he would allow me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then I dare you to hug him right now!"

"Fine!" Then the girl walked towards them, she was a foot away from Sasori, so she jumps high to land/hug him, but then he looked on the floor and bent down. So the girl who was about to hug him, hit the wall instead. Sasori sat up again and held up a penny, but looked at the girl in front of him.

"Itaii! Sasori-kun, why do you have to be so mean?" said the girl name Kin. (Bum, bum, bum…)

"Uh? What are you talking about?" he ask. Kin then froze and shook her head quickly.

"Umm… I didn't mean to think out loud… Bye," Then she left quickly. Sasori sighs.

"Fangirls…"

Done!

Jenny: I'm so sorry if it's too short because I don't have any other ideas, so if you guys kindly give me ideas I would be appreciated.

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Jenny-chan, Sasuke-kun is still speechless.

Jenny: Quick give me the speaker!

Sakura: Hai! 'Gave a loud speaker to Jenny'

Jenny: 'Turn it on high volume' SAUCY-CHAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

Sasuke: Shut that thing down, I'm growing death!

Jenny: Yayness, he's back Saku-chan! 'Doing a happy dance' Anyways, what will it be? Sakurax?


	3. IMPORTANT! READ PLZ!

**Hey guys and girls, I know I haven't update lately. I'm just been so depress now and then because I lost two of my best friends last year because one of them died in a car wreck and the other got ran over… Also, last year, I lost my long-living cat I loved so much. Now, one of my friends in Illinois had a heart attack and barely made it… But one problem is he has 83 chance on dieing… Now, I was working on the chapters and try to think any ideas for it, but all of the sudden… I found out my pc has a virus; so right now, I'm using my brother's computer to type. I'm really am sorry for not updating for so long, but I promise to make it up when I have my pc back. I really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you.**

**Love always,**

**Jenny**


End file.
